The Other Itch
by RisuQ-theQissilent
Summary: <html><head></head>Wheatley begins to feel something new while watching Chell.</html>


The other itch

He had been watching her for quite some time now. She did her tests so well. When she completed them, the feeling was orgasmic to him.

Her pale body was wracked with sweat that drenched her clothes. Cuts and scrapes covered her arms and tears lined her clothing. Parts of her uniform had been burned off by close encounters with the thermal discouragement beams. She was out of breath, and tired.

Wheatley noticed this. If she was tired, she would not be able to complete her tests properly, and it would affect his euphoria.

Using the intercoms, he suggested that she could take a shower, maybe bandage up some of her wounds.

She stared wordlessly at him, too tired to object, too tired to listen to the pleas of the potato on the end of her portal device. She nodded her head at him.

She really is too trusting. Wheatley thought. We'll see where that leads you.

Wheatley pulled apart the panels on the wall to reveal a walkway of sorts leading into a twisted path. Chell followed it obediently. Somewhere inside her she desperately clung to the idea that Wheatley was not about to kill her.

She neared the exit and stepped foot into a white sterile-looking bathroom, complete with showers, toilets, and sinks. The closer she got, the less white and sterile the room appeared. The years had even affected a nook such as this, wherever it was. The floor was cracked, some kind of dust covered the sinks and murky water filled the toilets. Chell cringed. There was no smell, but it did not take away from the disrepair the room was in.

She set the portal device on a nearby sink and preceded to change, ignoring the potato's pleas for her to leave before it would be too late.

Deep within his lair, a thought struck Wheatley. He had seen naked humans before, but never up close or live. Perhaps instead of smash her right then, this would be an excellent opportunity for him to study the anatomical features of a human female. For science.

Chell gently nudged her Long-fall boots off her legs. They were sore from much use and were bruised slightly. She took hold of the two sleeves around her waist and untied her orange jumpsuit which fell to the floor with a soft noise. She stood wearing her underwear and a tank top. Her long pale legs were showing themselves, for once, and had trace amounts of scratches and faded scars. Her feminine shape kept hidden by her uniform was finally captured.

Excitement shot through Wheatley's circuitry. He wanted to see more.

Wait. This was strange. Why was he reacting in such a strange way to her with fewer garments? He did not know, but waited for her to unclothe completely.

Chell slipped the tanktop over her head and let it drop onto her jumpsuit and boots. Her blue bra nuzzled her medium-sized breasts and her midriff was showing. Chell reached around to undo the clasps on her bra.

Something else started to happen with Wheatley. A not-so-distant memory of the two resurfaced in his mind. His processors felt hot, and then he felt it. Desire? No… She was a human. He pushed them aside. Merely a test subject. How could he even…

Chell peered around nervously. She was starting to second-guess this idea. Taking a shower and cleaning oneself should not take priority; not while Wheatley was still insane. He hadn't even spoken since she got to the bathroom. Part of her panicked. What if he was watching? Or about to kill her? She instinctively covered herself with her arms. More than likely, she wouldn't have minded if it was the old Wheatley… She reached down to pick up her dropped clothing and proceed to run.

No! What was she doing? She was not done yet. Rage boiled up in Wheatley. He did not say she could get dressed. Or leave, as she was clearly attempting to do. He needed to do something, otherwise this chance would be lost forever.

Chell was about to throw her tank top back on when she heard metallic grinding. It was coming from the inside of the walls. Panicking, she ran to grab her portal device and leave. As she made for the exit, panels flew out and caught her, causing the portal gun to fly out of her hands and trapping her in a rectangular box. She held the sides, terrified it would crush her.

She heard a soft low chuckle which belonged to Wheatley alone. She looked around terrified, certain he really was going to kill her and she had been stupid enough to fall into his trap. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the wall shift. It opened up and a smaller monitor displaying Wheatley emerged. It settled on one of the sides of the rectangular box, effectively taking up one side while still keeping Chell inside.

Chell covered herself with her arms. Wheatley shook his optic and bade her to stand straight. She dropped her arms, terrified at being in such a vulnerable position and the possibility of death. He then motioned to her bra. Chell looked shocked for a moment, then hesitantly complied. It was a weird feeling, being watched taking one's clothes off by a power hungry maddened AI. It was even weirder that at one point, she had loved him, before he changed into a monster.

Her bra fell to the floor. Her breasts flowed out, much larger than the fabric had let on.

Wheatley was intrigued. Another memory of the two of them flowed into his mind. Try as he might, he could not suppress it. He strained his eye to look back at her to try and cover up the memory. Such pools of flesh. Slowly goosebumps appeared on Chell's skin. Her nipples stood erect and she hastened to cover herself.

Inside of him, he had no idea of what, he longed to reach out and stroke such soft supple breasts. He was almost alarmed at his own confession. But he figured it was because he had yet to see something like this before. He felt something else hit him. Another emotion. More desire. He was starting to lose his focus. All his thoughts now lay with her. The not yet completely naked woman standing in his clutches. He couldn't touch her from here. He had to bring her to him. The thought of her standing in person in front of him exhilarated him and let flow another memory. He prepared a transport room below Chell.

Chell sat alarmed. He had gone quiet, but the facility had not. There was another whirr of machinery; this time below her and a metallic claw grabbed her and held her as the floor below her folded up and disappeared, revealing a small box. Chell took a look at Wheatley. He looked…different. Something was less sinister…more anxious…needing, almost as if he was in pain. She was placed into the box, and she felt it shoot off in a direction she wasn't sure of.

Wheatley paced as best he could in his room. His giant metallic body composed of the one from before him swung back and forth in anticipation. He needed it. He needed her. He wanted her. His emotions were in a twist. He was not built to feel like that. His body was not built to handle such things. He felt like he would burst. He heard the box approach. She was inside.

It opened, but Chell remained inside. Wheatley brought the box as close to his body as he could while still feeling safe. AS long as Chell stayed in there, she was safe, she reasoned to herself.

She was wrong. The floor under Wheatley opened up and robotic arms and wires scooped Chell out.

She was surprised at how gentle the action was. It was not the force of someone out to kill her, it was almost that of a lover, holding something he was afraid he would break. It was almost as though…the old Wheatley had emerged. Chell calmed down. She was still terrified; she knew what was coming, but she could see that it really was bringing back the old Wheatley. The one who loved her. The one who nearly got himself killed for their freedom. The one who she corrupted because she put him there. She would do whatever it took to bring him back for good.

He softly cooed her name. He held her a foot away from his metallic eye. Chell was shocked at this. He really was back. Tears welled in her eyes, but did not spill.

He studied her build and frame, noting her feminine features, and almost frowning when he realized she still had one article of clothing on. One of the robotic arms cut them off and threw them away. He glanced at the triangle patch of hair where her inner thighs met. He knew the human reproductive methods. He had seen them in "informational" documents. Looking at her tufts of hair made him want to try those things with her; to see her body wracked with pleasure and scream his name out—just as the human females had done in the videos. He knew he lacked several anatomical features to do that, but he could make it work, right? Suddenly, he wondered if Chell had ever done any of those things with another human. He felt hurt. But that was strange. Hurt about what? He wondered why the thought had struck him, or even why he would want to try to "mate" with Chell in the first place.

Wheatley stared at the woman in his "arms." He had tried to avoid eye contact from her, but met her eyes. He saw forgiveness. Terror. Hurt. Love. Love? How would he know what that looked like? Did he really…? His doubts slowly cleared. Yes. He did. The surge of emotions through his system—the lust, pain, and heat; they all came from feeling he had buried when he took control of this body. Feelings he only had for her. The only human worth saving, worth awaking, led to the portal gun, sharing his freedom with.

Yes. That was what he had wanted in the first place. His freedom. Then she came, and he wanted hers too. The sudden realization of his past behavior hit him, and the last of his corruption faded. What had he done? This body had corrupted him beyond his original design. He stared down at Chell apologetically, not sure what to do from there, guilt vibrating his body with horror, disgust and regret.

Chell in turn stared back up at him. All the monstrosity of his previous form had vanished, leaving nothing but the old fumbling moronic Wheatley. The one she loved so desperately. His eyes flashed with uncontrollable guilt and overwhelming sadness. Emotions she thought impossible for a machine.

She reached up and grabbed what was once his actual body. His eye dialated in shock, but followed her guiding hands down to her chest, where she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Her skin was soft and warm to the touch; it prickled when his cold body contacted hers. He responded to her embrace by wrapping his arms around her and sighing into her chest. Only a short while had passed, but Wheatley felt lost in her embrace. It was exactly what he had wanted. Her flesh was indeed soft, just like he imagined, and she really was frail; tiny scars littered her chest and abdomen. A part of him knew that she had gotten most of those in the lab, the other not so sure and began to worry. He felt her hand on his head, stroking it gently. He let out a tiny moan, and nuzzled into her chest. This in turn evoked a small noiseless gasp from Chell, who left the embrace to cover her blush.

Wheatley became inquisitive. Maybe this was a bad decision; he was programmed to make those, after all, but he wanted her. And judging by her response, and body language, she wanted the same.

He loosened his grip from his arms. One of them touched Chell's breast gently. Goosebumps formed immediately. Wheatley added more pressure, and then swirled the arm around her breast. Chell fought back tiny gasps as her blush deepened and spread. Watching her expression carefully, he brought out another arm and did the same to her other breast. She began to squirm a bit. The display was quite amusing, here she was: the woman who defeated a mad AI hundreds of years ago, had the tenacity to face Her again, and the sheer willpower to survive even now, and yet was at the mercy of his gentle touch. Wheatley let out a light chuckle. He stopped his arms and removed them, much to the disappointment and relief of Chell. He placed them back underneath her, and pulled out another two. Chell watched in wonderment as he placed them gently on her nipples and pinched slightly.

She felt it and shuddered. Chell glanced up at Wheatley and noted his bemused expression and the carefulness with her he displayed. The feeling became more intense, Wheatley pinched a little harder and rubbed. Her blush intensified and she covered her mouth with her hands, not knowing what to do with them. Wheatley leaned by her ear and whispered anything he could think of loud enough so she could hear, but soft enough so she couldn't understand: Stories from other cores like him, the companion cube manufacturing, cake and where to find it, his first day "alive," the first time he met her; Chell smiled up at him and embraced him once more. Wheatley let go of her breasts and returned his arms underneath her.

He wondered why they couldn't just remove him from Her old body right then and there. Wheatley primed his speech processors to suggest such a thing when suddenly he screamed with pain.

Chell shot up, startled by Wheatley's sudden reaction. She grabbed his head and held it, forcing him to look at her. Wheatley's body shuddered with more pain and he let out another scream. Scared as she was, Chell would not let go. Not again.

Wheatley knew what it was. The darkness in the host body was seeping into him again. Causing him to lose his old self. Lose feeling. Lose desire. Lose her.

_Leave her._

Wheatley shook his head out of Chell's grasp. He warned her that he was changing again and that he could only hold it back for so long. Amidst Chell's silent protests, he placed his head on her forehead. It was the only way he knew how he could kiss her without lips. He picked her up and brought over the box she had arrived in and placed her inside. With one last apologetic look, he closed it and sent her back to the bathroom. He warned her that she only had a minute before he was lost again, and from that point on, she was on her own, and could not trust him anymore.

As Chell scrambled to gather her clothes once out of the transport box, tears began to fall. She hadn't cried in years. Not since her childhood. She found the portal gun once she was dressed, the potato attached watching her silently. She threw on her boots and left the room, back into the bowels of Aperature science. Where she and Wheatley were once again enemies.

He knew she would have to come back and destroy him. A part of him desperately hoped that she actually could; before he did the same to her. He felt his old self slipping back into obscurity, he was reverting into his corruption. He had hoped that the feelings for Chell would have liberated him from his state, but it wasn't enough, he thought bitterly.

He would now have to kill Chell, and he hated it.

Hated it…

No.

Not quite.

She is the hateful one. Always destroying things. Always murdering.

Killing her would be a challenge. It would be fun.

He let out a dark laugh.

Let the games begin…

A/N: good lord people, it's 7:00 AM in Texan land. I'm so close to losing consciousness on my keyboard. Cat. All because I had to finish this thing when I started it. If shit doesn't make sense, you know why…(faceplant)

Forgive me if it's…odd… I like the coupling WheatleyxChell, Human or not (technophile), and this was my first EVER smut. Except not really, because they quit before the good bits happen. (?)

Anyway. It's cheesey, weird, portal related, and it's the only WxC rated M one out there. So shoot me. Go read my other craphats if you don't like this.

By the way, I sure do like me some reviews. Winkwink.


End file.
